Lyanna Baratheon (AF124)
Queen''' Lyanna Baratheon, neé '''Stark, formerly Snow, is the current Queen of Storm's End through marriage to her husband Tyreece Baratheon, eldest, and biologically only, son of King Robert I and Queen Cersei. She is the only daughter of Eddard Stark and Barbrey Dustin, Lady of Barrowton. She is the younger half-sister of Robb Stark and Mariah Sand, older half-sister of Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon Stark and paternal cousin of Jon Snow, who is passed off as her older half-brother. Lyanna was raised in King's Landing with Lysa and Jon Arryn, on the request of young Ned Stark as Lya Stone, to avoid the girl's true parentage being outed to the continent. At the age of 7, she met the royal children, including 10 year old Prince Tyreece, who took an immediate liking to the bastard. 12, she became the best friend of Princess Myrcella, who essentially became everything to Lyanna. The Stormlands seceded from the Iron Throne following the ascension of Bran Stark, Lyanna's younger brother. Thus making the Stormlands an independent kingdom, leaving Westeros with 5 kingdoms. Lord Tyreece and Lady Lyanna took up the mantle of Storm King and Storm Queen, ruling as a side by side as a diarchy. Biography History Lyanna was born in the Barrowlands of the North, as a bastard daughter to Eddard and Barbrey, which Ned kept hidden by giving her up to Lord and Lady Arryn of the Vale to watch over her until he returned for her, which he never really did. The only remnant she had of her father was a detailed letter explaining his reasoning for giving her away, the promise of his return and how much he reminded her of his late sister and her late aunt, Lyanna Stark. As she grew older, Lyanna suffered abuse from the crazed Lysa, and Jon felt absolute remorse for the girl. He took her to the Red Keep, meeting the royal family. King Robert had always found himself drunk so he wasn't much coherrent around Lyanna. However, his wife was, and she was suspicious of Lyanna, seeing a familiar face (Lyanna Stark's) in the girl. 5 years passed, Lysa withheld the brutal attacks she bestowed upon Lyanna, while still remaining verbally abusive. Lyanna had made good friends with the Baratheon children, especially Myrcella and Tyreece. Essentially, Lyanna became the youngest handmaiden to Myrcella, who she trusted with all the secrets she's had, including her identity, even though keeping that secret wouldn't last long. Lyanna would grow to be gracefully beautiful with her skin is rather fair and light. Her cheekbones were given high stature, her chin was pointed and she grasped a dimple on her right cheek. Her hair was dark, long and wavy. She has a slim frame and is of female average height. Lyanna mirrored her previous incarnation, her aunt Lyanna, who died 3 years before her birth. Tyreece, 15, who had watched the girl blossom beautifully, had developed a romantic attraction towards her. Yet, he had been betrothed to Desmera Redwyne, who was quite excited to marry him. Tyreece, however, only has eyes for the beautiful bastard. Season 1 Now 14 and Lady-in-Waiting to Queen Cersei, Lyanna is left in the care of the Baratheons when Lysa and Sweet Robin escape King's Landing after the death of Jon Arryn. Now aware of her identity, Myrcella and Tyreece urge her to join them on their trek to Winterfell to meet her father for the first time since her birth. Lyanna is rather hesitant, however, she ends up going, but hopes to avoid seeing her father, as she'd lost all interest in ever having a relationship with him. That all changes when she arrives at Winterfell. She sees her father and his family and envies them. She catches his eye as well, and the two are fully aware of each other's presence. A while later, she catches the eye of her father's eldest son, Robb, who is taken to her. Lyanna, who knows who exactly Robb is, attempts to leave the situation. But Robb doesn't want let up, promising that he'd see her again. Robb brings her up to their father in hopes to become betrothed to her. But Ned rejects this and fills his eldest son in on Lyanna being his bastard and Robb's half-sister, to which shocks him completely. However, Robb and Lyanna get to know one another as brother and sister. Lyanna is as visible as the queen is to the people of Winterfell. Smitten with her beauty, she gathered the attention of many of the men, low or highborn. They compared her beauty to that of Lyanna Stark, the She-Wolf as well and treated her as royally as the late beauty. Ned had desperately tried to find the perfect words to say to his daughter, and just as he did, the royal family was returning south for the Crownlands. Ned was disappointed that he wouldn't get to introduce Lyanna to her siblings, Jon, who would be off to Castle Black with their Uncle Benjen and younger boys, Bran, who had fell comatose from a fall out of a window, and Rickon. She had been introduced to her half-sisters, Sansa and Arya. She's rather protective over her younger sisters despite just meeting them. She also isn't a fan of Sansa's betrothal to Prince Joffrey, because of his egotistical and violent nature. Sansa takes this as jealousy and takes jabs at Lyanna, claiming that she was upset that both Joffrey nor their father wanted to deal with her. Lyanna, knowing that she doesn't know Sansa that well, backs off and speaks nothing more of the topic, afraid of making her sister mad. On the Kingsroad, these events would prove Lyanna correct asas she and Sansa witness Joffrey attack their sister, Arya and her friend, Micah, a butcher's son. Arya is saved from Joffrey by Arya's direwolf, Nymeria, who bites upon the Crown Prince's left hand. The two Stark girls were called in front of King Robert and Queen Cersei to discuss what happened. Lyanna was questioned as well, but knowing her loyalty is to her family, Cersei forces her to not speak. The meeting ended with the death of ''Sansa's ''direwolf, Lady, instead of Nymeria, who Arya sent away. The trek continued to King's Landing. Meanwhile, Tyreece had returned to King's Landing and her seeing him upsets her. She hated him for leaving her and she didn't want to be around him anymore. Seeing him with Desmera and their daughter, Ariyanna, hurts her even more. Cersei, who isn't a fan of either Lyanna and Tyreece, threatens Lyanna into silence about being in love with Tyreece, reminding her that he is married with a child. Even though she and Tyreece hasn't spoken since he's returned to the Crownlands, as to rile up the Queen, Lyanna responds boldly by saying "not even The Gods, old and new, could keep us apart," causing Cersei to slap her and warn her to leave Tyreece alone. At the Tourney of the Hand, a tournament held for her father being chosen as the new Hand of the King, Lyanna is visibly uncomfortable. She watches as The Mountain brutally beats most of his opponents. Lord Petyr Baelish, also known as 'Littlefinger' for reasons unknown to her and her sisters, greets them and lets Sansa and Lyanna know who Sandor and Gregor are and their story as brothers. Sansa is frightened by the story but Lyanna distrusts Baelish and urges Sansa to stop speaking with him. Lyanna later watches as Gregor, angered at losing the Tourney, attacks Ser Loras Tyrell, and his younger brother stepping in to save him. Loras praises Sandor for saving him and the tournament moves on to the last rider, who appeared to be Tyreece, who happened to be knighted while in The Stormlands. He managed to force Loras off of his mare and was dubbed the victor. Cheers came from the crowd, for Tyreece winning and returning after 2 years. Tyreece is expected to crown his wife, Desmera, his Queen of Love and Beauty, however, he rides past her and places the crown of winter roses upon the lap of Lyanna and with that, those present watched the scene with shock and bemusement. Both Cersei and Robert were angered, with Robert thinking history was bound to repeat itself. Lyanna was rather shocked as well and was stagnant, thinking the same as Tyreece's father. Fearing the worst, Robert and Ned agreed upon the decision to legitimize Lyanna. In this action, Lyanna would legally become a Stark and Ned could search for suitable lord for her to marry in case Tyreece Baratheon got any ideas just like Rhaegar Targaryen did. Lyanna, while enthused about her legitimization, did know that it was all a plot to keep the Prince and the daughter of the Lord of Winterfell separate. Despite meeting him, Lyanna was soon betrothed to Lord Beric Dondarrion, much to her dislike. Upon meeting him, Lyanna sees that he doesn't see her as a wife, more as a plaything while he fights as a knight. The young Lord would never receive the chance to marry Lyanna as news of Beric's death, along with many others, at the hands of The Mountain. Cersei's abuse on Lyanna continues, after eavesdropping on her and Tyreece's tender rendezvous in the Godswood of the Red Keep, comparing their fraternization to that of Rhaegar and her aunt. Lyanna grew weary of King's Landing and needed out. Lyanna and her sisters learn that her father would be sending them away to Winterfell. While her sisters weren't as excited about the plans, Lyanna was glad to be leaving. Meeting Tyreece again, he tells her that he wishes that she was his, instead of Desmera. He also states that he is aware of what his mother is doing to her and he says that they shouldn't see each other, for her safety. Lyanna cries and detests this idea, as they just became close again, only hurting Tyreece even more. However, she is there to comfort him when Robert is succumbs to his injuries from his hunting accident and the two nearly have sex. They are interrupted by Ser Meryn Trant, who comes to bring Tyreece to the throne room on orders of his mother for his younger brother's rise to the Iron Throne. Amused by the situation, Trant threatened to expose Lyanna and Tyreece unless he had himself a "turn" with Lyanna first, implying that wanted to steal her maidenhead. Tyreece threated to mutilate Trant and a fight nearly ensues. Lyanna dangerously gets in the middle of the men and only then did Meryn leave, angrily informing the girl that one day he's fulfill his promise to her, which would instill fear in Lyanna for the amount of time she would be around him. On her way back to her quarters alone, Lannister soldiers capture her and bring her before Queen Cersei and the small council, unknowingly, with her younger sister, Sansa. There, they would threaten Lyanna with "the same fate as her father" had she not complied to an arranged marriage with a man of House Frey while Sansa was manipulated into writing a letter to their brother, Robb. Lyanna was present at the trial of her father, standing in the corridors and watches from a distance, where they would be able to see each other. She watches as he admits to the treason, hoping that Joffrey pardons him and let's him take the Black like his mother, The Queen, promised. However, Joffrey, in his arrogance, yells treason mustn't go unpunished and orders for the execution of Ned. Lyanna rushes to save her father, only to be captured and held in Tyreece's arms, as he said she'd be branded a traitor of the crown and suffer her father's fate. Lyanna fights and attempts to get out of his grasp to save her father. Tyreece, stronger, held her head in his chest and rocks her until the ordeal was over. Lyanna hears complete silence and sobs into Tyreece's chest. Lyanna stays in her chamber, locked off from everyone, mourning her now-deceased father. When Cersei visits, she barely acknowledges her presence. While Cersei couldn't blame her, she tells Lyanna that her order to her was still on the table and that Lyanna would be to see a Frey by the fortnight. Cleverly, Lyanna finds this as a way out and to be with her brother to join him. She unfortunately lets Sansa in on this plan and Lord Varys, a eunuch, overhears this and informs Lyanna that the plan is the incorrect route to trod on. He lets both girls know to pander to the evils of King's Landing and keep each other close to save their lives. Season 2 Now in despair and depressed from the death of her father, Lyanna has remained in despair and tries her best to shy away from the public. Lyanna has become tired, not sleeping but crying instead. She is more and more pale and suffers from puffiness and redness in her eyes. Lyanna had not went to The Twins as the council had informed Cersei that the Freys weren't loyal and might have thought to ransom Lyanna to her brother, Robb. Lyanna had kept eye on Sansa, hoping that her sister had made wise choices and she prays for the rest of her family, especially Arya as she knows nothing of her whereabouts. Lyanna serves as Lady-in-Waiting to Queen Cersei and because of the direct detriment and cruelness against Lyanna by Cersei based on the affair between her and Tyreece, even though Cersei couldn't prove this, she's become haggard and a rather angry person. Princess Desmera, Tyreece's wife watches all of this apathetically, turning a blind eye to it. Tyreece makes attempts to see her but she furiously shuts him out. Lyanna is subjected to random gossiping and rumours amongst the men and women, varying from being the bastard daughter of the traitor and the bastard daughter having affairs with the Crown Prince to the bastard daughter enduring abuse from the Queen Regent. Lyanna went to find Tyreece in hopes that she could get him to cease the talk but she was unable to find him. Desperately needing to speak with him, she brings herself to court before Tyreece's younger brother, King Joffrey I, in which she pleaded to conduct a citywide search for the former crown prince. Joffrey seems to laugh her off and told her that Tyreece is taken care of. Lyanna, seeing through his lies, looked to Cersei, who seemed to wonder where Tyreece was as well. Joffrey also mentions the alleged affair between his brother and her, mentions her aunt Lyanna and indirectly calls both of them whores, stating that "only whores ruin good marriages." This embarrasses her and she runs out of the Great Hall. Many days after, both Sansa and Lyanna were brought before another audience of the King in a redecorated throne room. Squire Lancel Lannister informs the sisters and the assembled nobles that Robb has won their battle through schemes and tricks and Joffrey aims a crossbow at both sisters, branding them traitors by association. Joffrey plays with the idea of killing both Lyanna and Sansa to send Robb a message. Sansa is visibly shaken, fearing for her life. Despite this, she pleads pleads with him, letting Joffrey know that she has no say in what Robb does and her loyalty is to her betrothed. Lyanna on the other hand says nothing and watches Sansa splutter on and on with a nonchalant expression on her face. Joffrey notices this. He takes aim at Lyanna before he stops, insisting that his mother claimed their lives is worth more than their deaths. Secretly, Lyanna was afraid. She knew that one of them would've died had the Queen not came to their rescue. Instead, he looks at Lyanna and orders both girls to stand. He orders Ser Meryn to strip and beat Lyanna before the court. Sansa protests but Lyanna tells her to stand down, saving her from a beating as well. Sansa begs her older sister but The Hound seems to come and hold her back as Meryn procedes to abuse her and whispers inappropriate things in her ear before Tyrion Lannister rescues her and escorts her and Sansa away. Tyrion informs Lyanna that she is a brave young woman for standing her ground against Sansa's betrothed. Although she is grateful for the Hand saving her from Ser Trant, it couldn't take her mind off of Tyreece. Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Category:Status: Alive Category:House Stark Category:Female Category:Bastard Category:Characters from the North Category:Ladies Category:Northmen Category:House Baratheon Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters